Si Me Juras Lealtad
by Solin Staly
Summary: Hola, mi nombre es Bellatrix lestrange, y vengo a contar como mi vida cambio por completo. ¿qieren enterarse como y que fue lo que me hizo cambiar?. todo es bueno, pero tengo un problema... averiguenlo.


Hola! =) este fic es un regalo para mi hermanita alexia Black (L) se que le ha gustado pero ¿Qué tal les parece?.

Disclaimer: los personajes son de J K Rowling.

"si me juras lealtad".

Era una tarde de verano, con el sol brillando tan intensamente que molestaba. Si, por lo menos a mi me molestaba ese calor tan agobiante, la luz innecesaria que proyectaba en los rincones… era algo estúpido. Como iba diciendo (no me molesto en despotricar contra el sol), era una tarde como todas las demás, yo me había graduado de Hogwarts hace a penas una semana. Todo fue perfecto, en especial la despedida que nos dimos con mis compañeros. ¿en qué consistió?. Simplemente nos dedicamos a torturar y quitarles dulces a los pequeños hufflepuffs, que se nos hizo fácil. Lo interesante estuvo cuando los leones se entrometieron a defender a los niños, ¡fue enternecedor!. Sus caras enfadadas, sus voces protectoras gritándoles que se alejaran de nosotros… ¡como si pudieran! Y esas varitas alzadas, eso fue lo mejor. Malfoy y yo jugamos un rato con los Prewett, la verdad esos gemelos tienen algo más que una cara bonita. Fue divertido ver a Fabián caer bajo mi varita, pero no más agradable que ver a Gideon cubierto de sangre, rogando por que no tocara a su hermano. Si me preguntas a mi, te diría que esos dos tienen algo más que amistad. Yo, al menos, jamás daría mi vida por Narcisa, mucho menos por Andrómeda. Es algo incomprensible para mi la actitud de ese Prewet. Pero en fin, estaba hablando de la tarde en que lo conocí, a ese ser sobrenatural que sobrepasa todo entendimiento. A ese hombre que con solo una mirada es capaz de estremecerte, de estremecerme…

Era una tarde cualquiera, iba caminando por el Londres mágico en busca de diversión. Una diversión que la subversiva de Andrómeda no era capaz de darme, ni la hueca de Narcisa compartiría junto a mi. Por eso iba sola, sin más compañía que el eco de mis pasos que resonaban por la acera, y el sonido de mi respiración lenta y acompasada me servía de música. Iba sin destino fijo, tal vez a la casa de Malfoy a jugar, o a buscar a algún muggle… no lo recuerdo. Sólo se que, de un momento a otro me encontré aprisionada contra la pared, mientras una sonrisa perversa se vislumbraba en la oscuridad. Pude percibir un brillo malvado en ella, pero no me asusté, nunca me dejaría amedrentar por un anciano rubio y gordo que me acorralara contra la pared. Quise sacar mi varita, en verdad necesitaba tenerla para estar segura de mi misma, pero el hombre habló, con una voz rasposa y monótona.

-no, pequeña. No quiero varitas…-su aliento me atosigaba, era una mezcla de vino y tabaco, como cuando Malfoy llegaba de esas parrandas con los Ravenclaws. Me daba asco, siempre me lo dio. Por aquello lo empujé con todas mis fuerzas, no aguantaba más su peso. Saqué mi varita con un movimiento grácil como el de una mariposa y me puse frente a él.

-¿sabes quién soy y de dónde vengo?.-Dije con los dientes apretados y fulminándole con la mirada. Tenía los ojos pequeños de color Marrón oscuro. Le miré con repulsión mientras lanzaba un hechizo para silenciarlo.-para que sepas, lindo, yo soy Bellatrix Black-agité mi varita para que se abriera un corte en su piel.-si no eres un maldito sangre sucia debeis conocerme…-otro golpe. Nunca me había sentido así, tan libre de restricciones, porque siempre tuve cuidado en hogwarts, jamás pude torturar a mi antojo. Pero ahora estaba allí, en esa calle desierta con ese depravado infeliz. Tuvo la mala suerte de toparse con Bellatrix Black, yo no tengo la culpa.-pero puede que seas un maldito mestizo, si es así-Hice una quemadura en su piel mientras miraba como su boca se abría en un grito mudo-Tal vez te perdone la vida. ¿lo eres?.-le pregunté pero no me respondió, sabía que por mi hechizo no podía hacerlo; mas tuve un último atisbo de lucidez cuando vi una mujer con un niño en brazos antes de ver la sangre que emanaba, roja e incandescente de la herida que mi varita había creado. Respiré entrecortadamente, sentí un escalofrío por toda mi espina dorsal y algo más preocupante. Estaba húmeda, como si alguien me estuviese excitando de alguna manera. (poco tiempo después descubriría que ese era el mejor afrodisíaco existente, a los 18 años era demasiado inocente).

Era la sangre roja, mesclada con el níveo color de su camisa lo que me hizo estremecer y preguntarme ¿a qué sabría la sangre?. ¿Cómo se sentirá tenerla entre tus labios, degustándola?. Eran preguntas que podría responder sin dificultad, sin embargo deseaba practicar un encantamiento que había leído, pero que en Hogwarts no era capaz de ejercitar. El tan temido crucio.

Cerré los ojos, aspirando ruidosamente por un segundo y le quité el hechizo que lo mantenía inmovilizado, no me gustaría que mi primera vez que torturaba se viera arruinada por el hecho de que el no pudiera agitar sus piernas como un viejo y gordo escarabajo. Esa idea me hizo reír. Porque eso era, un sucio y mugroso escarabajo.

-crucio-Susurré con la voz tomada. Solo ante ti admitiré que estaba nerviosa. Pero luego se me quitó, ya que una fuerza extraña envolvió el ambiente, sentía que mi mano tenía vida propia, independiente de mi cuerpo y que solo estaba ese hombre gimiendo en el suelo. Recordé todo lo que había leído y me concentré en odiarle, cosa que no me tomó demasiado tiempo. Esa misma sensación me recorrió y sentí las mismas ganas de ser tocada, de ser besada mientras la sangre escurría por los dedos de aquél hombre rubio e incompetente que osó desafiarme.

-basta, es suficiente.-Dijo una voz detrás de mi. Me estremecí completamente, era masculina pero un poco aguda. La curiosidad pudo conmigo y me di la vuelta para enfrentar al imprudente, con un amago de sonrisa en mis finos labios.-se apreciar una jolla buena cuando la veo Bellatrix Black.-Dijo lamiéndose los labios. Su rostro era de un color ceniciento y sus ojos rojos y atemorizantes. El cabello negro y rizado le caía sobre la frente, si les soy sincera me encantó desde el primer momento, antes incluso de saber quien era.

-yo… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?.-Dije confundida mirando al desconocido.

-Porque Lord Voldemort lo sabe todo… él siempre sabe…-Dijo con voz silvante mirándome a la cara, como si quisiera leerme la mente.-Mátalo estás lista.-

-¿ma-matarlo?.-no sabía qué diantres era todo aquello, en serio estaba asustada; no solo por el hecho de no haber matado nunca, si no porque ¿entregando así a su srviente?. No era un buen patrón.-yo… nunca he matado antes, mi lord.-a pesar de todo, no pude evitar mirarlo así, ni llamarle de esa forma y es que él era sobrenatural, nadie podría combatir contra su magnificencia. Por eso cuando dije el conjuro que extinguió la vida de los ojos marrones de ese hombre, supe que debía seguirle, que mi destino estaba con Lord Voldemort.

Quien no debe ser nombrado estaba sentado en una butaca cuando yo entré al lugar, pisando despacio y con la mirada en el frente. Pude verlo alzar la cabeza con elegancia e indicarme el asiento frente al suyo. Mi corazón palpitaba con violencia como nunca antes y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Se que nunca ese hombre a sentado a uno de sus seguidores frente a sí, tampoco le ha mirado como conmigo lo hace. También que fui la única a quien le dio clases personales, asegurando que éramos muy parecidos. Para que decir todo lo que me alegró escuchar eso de su boca perfecta. Boca que deseaba besar, era casi desesperante estar frente a él y mirarle como si fuera algo inalcanzable. Eso era, pero yo no estaba dispuesta. ¡soy una Black!. No estoy acostumbrada a las negativas, las detesto…

-Mi querida Bella.-Dijo sonriendo maquiavélicamente mientras tomaba su varita con una mano.-eres leal-

-oh sí, señor. ¡Claro que lo soy!.-Dije con la respiración acelerada mientras el hombre tomaba mi mano. Su tacto era suave pero algo frío. No me importaba, estaba en las nubes porque era la primera vez que me tocaba. Me arqueé contra la silla, jurando que ya podía sentir la palpitante erección de ese hombre entre mis muslos. Estaba ilusionada con eso… mientras los dedos del hombre recorrían mi brazo izquierdo, ajeno a lo que en mi probocaba. O tal vez no.

-eres valiente y hermosa, eres una de las mejores, Bellatrix.-Dijo en tanto que masajeaba mi antebrazo. Yo no podía concebir tanta felicidad, tanto gozo caído de golpe.-Por eso deseo probarlo contigo.-

-¿pro-probar qué?.-tartamudeé mientras ponía una mano en su rostro pero el señor la apartó de un manotazo como si le diera asco.

-¿darías tu vida por mi?.-

-la vida y más, mi lord.-

-Serías capaz de todo con tal de verme feliz?.-volvió a preguntar concentrado, como si quisiera hacer algún conjuro.

-todo, mi señor. ¡todo!.-dije mientras su mano continuaba en mi brazo.

-¡morsmordre!.-Dijo en un siseo. Luego lo que sentí en ese momento… es algo indescriptible. Ni siquiera yo, la experta en describir dolores y situaciones fuertes puedo explicar todo el fuego que recorre tu piel, toda la sangre que pierdes y las agujas que tallan algo que al principio es informe, pero que luego toma color, es figura, es una calavera con una lengua en forma de serpiente en mi antebrazo.

Caí hacía adelante, no pude sostenerme. En vano traté de no gritar mientras mi lord se reía, con esas carcajadas que suelo soltar yo cuando estoy torturando. Luego siento su boca en mi brazo, me está lamiendo la herida. Puedo sentir sus dientes mordiéndome con lentitud y suavidad y me deslizo para sentarme en sus piernas, nadie podría soportar aquello, ¡ese hombre me está volviendo loca!. Y el señor me toca los cenos, me acaricia la cara, pero luego se levanta dejándome caer al suelo con un resoplido.

-puedes irte.-Dijo lamiendo los últimos restos de sangre de la comisura de sus labios. Me siento frustrada, húmeda y desilusionada pero no digo nada.

-señor…-

-nada, tendrás lo que deseas de mi… solo si me juras lealtad.-

Con esas palabras me dio la despedida y me marché. ¿Qué otra prueba necesitaba para demostrarle que si, le juraba mi lealtad?.

Fin.

¿y? ¿les ha gustado?


End file.
